This invention relates to an exercise device especially applicable for trimming, shaping, toning, and conditioning the hips, arms, obliques, abs, chest, and shoulders of the user. Unlike traditional exercise devices which use a static weight, the present invention incorporates a dynamic weight which shifts when the device is carried in one direction, stopped, and carried back in the opposite direction in a continuous fluid motion. The shifting weight promotes increased range of body motion, and increased muscle resistance when reversing movement. The invention may be used in any high impact, low impact, or no impact aerobic or anaerobic activity. The invention may also be used in a seated position, or while jogging, walking, or standing.